


Our Secret

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Scared of needles, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: "Yeah.. so there's this girl...MJ.. very pretty...umm.. after school ahe was crossing the road and I just wanted to make sure she reached safely on the other side""Okay" Steve was confused to where this story was going but still listened patiently"But since I was doing that, I didn't see a hole in the path and my leg got stuck and I fell and I think my ankle is broken or twisted badly because I can't get up"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I hope you guys like this one shot.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

For once it was a peaceful evening at the compound. Tony and Steve were practicing in the training room waiting for their son, Peter to come from school and join them. The two had to stop when FRIDAY alerted them to an incoming call

FRIDAY : Boss, there's a call for Steve Rogers

Steve caught the punching bag and panted lightly "Me?"

FRIDAY : Peter is on the line and is asking for you

Hearing this Tony paused from his workout "Put him through FRIDAY" he motioned Steve to talk, at the same time wondering what was going on. His son shoud have been back by now.

FRIDAY : connected successfully

"Hey bubba"

_Heavy breathing_

Tony frowned

"Peter? You okay there?" asked Steve

"Is Da...Dad there?" Peter's voice sounded strained

Steve was about to say yes but Tony shook his head "Umm.. no. Tony is..is.. having a bath"

_Silence_

Tony smacked at Steve's shoulder and whispered "Who takes a bath at this time?"

"Apparently you!" Steve whispered back "I'm not good at lying"

"Pops...were you two ... did I disturb you guys?"

"What? No! Kid ..no..no!" Steve stuttered while Tony smirked at the faint blush on his husband's face

"You're panting" Peter pointed out

"We were training kid" Steve said defensively

"Oh.. good"

"Ask him!" Tony whispered

Steve cleared his throat "Are you okay? "

"Yeah... ah.. maybe?"

"Define maybe"

"I think I... oh god.. this really looks ugly"

Tony's frown deepened

"What looks ugly Peter?"

_Silence_

"Peter!"

"..'m n't..seeeping, I swear" Peter mumbled "Pops... is Uncle Bruce with you?"

Steve's wide eyes matched Tony's "What? Why do you need Bruce? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't need him. I'm absolutely fine. No matter what...Just don't tell him or.. Dad" Peter blabbered

"Peter Stark Rogers what's going on?" Steve raised his stern voice

"Please don't tell Dad" Peter spoke like a broken record

"Don't tell him what kid?"

Peter moaned "Shit this hurts!"

Hurt? Tony's eyes widened

"Language young man" Steve scolded "Now tell me what hurts?" 

"Sorry Pops.. but... please don't tell Dad. Let it be our secret yeah?"

Tony's heart was racing in his chest. What was Peter talking about? What secret?

"Kid, now I'm running out of patience. Tell me what's going on or else I'll ask FRIDAY to locate you"

"Yeah.. so there's this girl.. MJ... very pretty.. umm.. after school she was crossing the street and I just wanted to make sure she reached safely to other side"

"Okay" Steve was confused to where this story was going but still listened patiently

"But since I was doing that, I didn't see a hole in my path and my leg got stuck and I fell and now I think my ankle is broken or twisted badly because I can't get up"

Steve's eyes went wide and so did Tony's "What!?"

"I think I hit my head too" 

"Peter where are you?" 

"Two blocks away from school, right alley.. to the Bagpiper club" Peter let out a low whine "I think.. I don't think ..my leg.. it's not suppose to turn that way. Please don't tell Dad"

"Why not?"

"Because he will call Uncle Bruce and then..." Peter sounded like he was on verge of crying "... I don't like needles"

"Baby if you're hurt then you will need Bruce's help"

"Nooooo Pops.."

"Peter stay right there. We are coming" Tony spoke not wanting to waste any more time

_Silence_

"Pete? You there kiddo?" Steve asked softly

"We?" Peter asked in scared tone

Tony huffed out a breath, already jogging his way out followed by his husband "Yes young man we! I'm right here next to your Pops"

"Oh, Hi Dad. You good?"

Tony scoffed "We can talk about my health after we get you to medbay"

"No! I'm not going anywhere near medbay!"

"Peter listen to me" Steve tried to console his son "Everything is going to be alright"

"I'll run. I swear I'll run" 

"I thought you said you couldn't get up"

_Silence_

"I can hop"

"Oh yeah? Let's see how far you go" Tony rolled his eyes and got into his suit, picking Steve so they could get to their son sooner. Few minutes later they landed near a dark alley where the couple spotted Peter trying to get up using dirty bricks as his support. The boy's hands slipped and was about to fall when Steve rushed and caught him before he could touch the ground "Gotcha baby"

Peter groaned in his father's arms, peeking to see Tony stepping out from his suit "I thought this was suppose to be our secret"

Steve adjusted his hold, taking a good look at the boy. He noticed a small lump at the side of his head and winced "Peter I've no idea how you breaking your leg would be kept as a secret from your father"

Peter saw Tony walk towards him and he pushed Steve's hands away "Let go Pops.. what are you doing? I'm fine. See Dad, all fine" he lied and bit his inner cheeks to ride out the sharp pain shooting through his leg

Tony narrowed his eyes on his son "I'll give 1000 dollars if you jump right now"

Peter balanced himself awkwardly and raised his body to jump but went down with a yelp, Steve catching him again "How many try's can I get?" asked the boy with a sheepish smile

Tony glared at his idiot son "Okay that's it. C'mon let's get back home where we call Bruce"

Peter paled "Dad.. no please. I'll heal in couple of hours"

"Bubba you know it doesn't work that way" Tony took a step forward "Let's go kid"

Peter's lower lip jutted out and eyes batting repeatedly at Steve "Pops"

"Hey you can't play your puppy-face card on me"

"Did it work?" Peter asked hopefully and Tony snickered "What makes you think your Pops won't take you to medbay?"

Peter gasped looking accusingly at Steve who glared at his husband "Thanks"

Tony rolled his eyes and caught Peter's hand in his "Do you trust us?"

"Not right now"

"Peter" Tony warned and watched the boy let out a tired sigh "Yeah I do"

"Then trust me when I say everything is going to be okay. If we don't get your ankle treated before your healing kicks in, it's going to be even more painful" Tony explained with a small smile and pushed back the curls on his son's forehead

Peter bit his lips "Is it going to hurt?"

"A little but it's way better than wrong healing"

Peter's shoulders hunched "Okay. I'm ready" he lifted his hands towards Steve like a three year old asking to be picked. The man chuckled and went to pick him in his arms "Ready kiddo"

"Will you two be there?"

Tony nodded walking towards his suit "Right by your side"

"Hold my hands?"

"Ofcourse. Anything you say"

"Later can we have burgers?"

Steve gently passed his son into Tony's suited arms "As many as you like kid"

"And icecream?"

Steve smiled ruffling Peter's hair "Definitely. I'll see you soon okay"

"Thanks Pops. You're the best"

"I know" Steve winked

"I'll come back for you" said Tony and flew with his son who wrapped his arms around Tony's metal neck and sighed "Dad"

"Yeah"

"Are you mad?"

"Do I look mad?"

"Sorry for causing trouble"

"It's not your fault. I'm glad you're okay. Remember this kid, we'll always be there for you, always love you more than anything in this world"

Peter smiled "I love you Dad"

"Love you too Pete"

A pause

"So Dad.. remember the painting in your bedroom, the one on the right side of the wall"

"Yeah"

"You didn't actually like that thing right?"

"Why?"

"I might have broken it this morning and hid the pieces in the trash bag"

"WHAT!?" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
